She Who Controls Death
by makeshifty
Summary: An ominous-looking lady has been recruited into the Hades Party—a Necromancer. She communicates with the deceased and controls death. A certain member isn't too sure about this, since that certain member is Death himself.


**Author's Note:** My first fanfiction on this site! Whee. This story is based off the Disgaea 4 DLC cutscene for the Necromancer class. Only the first two lines of dialogue belong to NIS.

Anyway, feedback would be very appreciated!

* * *

The Necromancer gave a mysterious smile. "Ehehehe... nice to meet you, Death."

"I-I don't feel comfortable with this..." sweated the implied Death.

In the background, Fuka and her little "step-sister" were giggling. Artina questioningly turned to them, while the others paid no attention to them—Fenrich never really cared about the things that the 'duo of idiots' did, Emizel was scared to his job title—as the female occult was still focusing on the President's son—and Valvatorez was just about to make an announcement.

"Well," The former Tyrant started, "It's settled then! You are officially a part of the Hades Party." It was then that everyone else turned their attention to Valvatorez. "Work hard, and—" Well, almost everyone else.

"Big Sis!" erupted Desco. "How did you know that? Desco couldn't see it from the start!"

Everyone, including the Prinny Instructor averted their attention to these two.

Fuka sighed, and shook her head in disapproval of her little artificial sister. "Desco, you still have a LOT to learn. It's how she's looking at him!" Continuing in a hushed voice, she added, "_That's_ called a crush!"

"Oh, _woooow_, Big Sis! You sure do know a lot," praised Desco.

The two 'sisters' had been whispering to each other before Desco accidentally raised her voice. Fuka was oblivious, believing that she and her sister were still in Love-Gossip Land.

The others just stared, but anger was just piling up in Fenrich.

"You _bitches_! How dare you interrupt our Lord?" he exploded like a composite volcano.

"Shut up, Fenfen," Fuka casually responded.

Desco, on the other hand, was amazed. "Woooooow, Big Sis! You didn't even seem intimidated! Desco is sooo impressed!"

"_Grr..._ If you refuse to comply, I'll rip your—"

"M-Mr. Werewolf, please—" Artina's input made no effect whatsoever.

"Everyone, **SHUT UP!**"

Well, THAT quickly made the room completely silent. You could hear a pin drop, if one were to drop a pin. Although unrelated, one could hear something. It wasn't the sound of a pin dropping. It sounded like Axel. Singing. Outdoors, most likely. There was not one comment on that, although the thought may have crossed the Angel of Avarice's mind to say something about it.

Emizel made a mental note to go extra-hard on the former Dark Hero on his path of becoming the Netherworld President.

"...Right. Now that it's settled..." Valvatorez turned back to the Necromancer. "_As_ I was saying. Work hard, and I promise that you will prosper!" Emizel still wasn't sure about this. Of course it was a beneficial recruit, since both Valvatorez and Fenrich agreed upon the Sorcerer's application—while the party leader encouraged her as a party member, he... he kind of wanted to complain to the vampire. Or at least tell him about the situation. However... he WAS a demon. So Death just kept it to himself.

Valvatorez and his werewolf servant left the room with haste. The words, "was that Axel?" could be heard, although barely audible.

"Augh, I'm telling you, she. Is. In. _Love!_ Not only is it a crush, it's love at _first sight!_ Artina, you're with me on this, right?"

The pink-haired angel put a hand to her chin. "Uhm. Well, I'd like to see how it'll work at the end," she replied with a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Emizel. "Gahh, I don't even want to know." Oops, never mind. He just didn't want to get involved in the talk of women.

The Necromancer just stared with her stare and smiled with her smile. When Emizel swiveled his head to take another brief glance at her, she was gone.

A faint laugh could be heard, bouncing off the stone walls... and into the molten rock.


End file.
